Acceptance Through Death
by deadlykitty
Summary: Being a human turned demon is a hard life style. Will Sesshomaru be able to ease her troubles before an old love is brought into the picture? SessxOC rated for adult situations. revised version
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Deadlykitty here with my first InuYasha fanfic! This is going to be a Sesshomaru-OC fic! Written as a belated birthday gift for a friend. Also, I know the characters are OOC, but as many others know, it is hard to correctly manipulate some characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga InuYasha or Sesshomaru unfortunately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

_There had been no warning to tell me it would turn out this way. It just... happened. I don't regret what we have done. I knew the outcome might hurt me, but I couldn't help it. I fell in love with him anyway. I didn't mean to betray InuYasha, but I can't stop my feelings either. I love Sesshomaru. Even if InuYasha sees me as a traitor, I can't stop loving him. Therefore I shouldn't have been surprised that it happened._

"Boen!" I heard Kagome calling me but I didn't answer. She didn't expect me to. Ever since they found me I had been a loner. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do. I'll do what I want, when I want, how I want. Tell me otherwise, and I'll just say screw you.

"Ah! There you are! I've been looking all over. We were going to go searching for the Shikon jewel shards again soon. Better take care of anything else you have to do! Also, have you seen Miroku? I haven't seen him all day, and I'm starting to worry that he's flirting with the girls again."

"I don't know. I'll be ready in an hour." She left, and I stood up. My red-furred tail swished while I walked towards the edge of the lake. I looked into the water's depths one last time. I like being a demon, now that I've gotten over the shock and know my strength. Vivid images of the day it happened flooded through my mind.

_Flashback_

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Boen was walking with one of the village girls, her best friend. They were walking through the forest when her friend was attacked. Boen watched in horror as the beast began to eat the girl, who had died when its claws had slashed her head off. Boen gulped, getting the beast's attention. She turned to run but it was too fast for her. It trapped her against a tree. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a cat demon, mainly human but with animal features, ears and a tail. It spoke._

"_Are you scared of me, human?" Boen nodded, and gulped again. "Good. How should I kill you? Instantly, or should I have fun watching you writhe in pain while you die a slow and painful dea-" Boen saw a streak of light going towards her and the demon. She saw it cut through the demons heart and felt it pierce her own flesh, though it didn't leave her body. The demon dropped her, clutching its heart. It screamed as an unknown force sucked it towards Boen. Boen felt hot all over and saw a bright light growing larger and surrounding her body. She passed out cold._

_When she awoke, Boen saw people surrounding her. No, not people, demons. She screamed and backed away, covering her head with her arms._

"_What are you screaming for, girl?" Boen peaked through her fingers at a white haired boy with dog ears. He held a sword hilt with his hand. There was a girl with him, with black hair, and clothing that was like none she had ever seen before._

"_Who are you?" Boen asked, lowering her arms a little bit. She raised it back up when the girl stepped forward._

"_Don't be scared. We won't hurt you. We just want your shard of the Shikon Jewel."_

"_What shard? What's the Shikon Jewel?" She dropped her arms and sat up. She saw that the girl was only human, relieving her._

"_The one in your chest. I can see its glow and we are trying to collect all the shards to make the Jewel whole again. My name is Kagome, and this is InuYasha. You don't have to be afraid of us." _

"_I'm Boen." Boen said. Kagome kneeled down on the ground next to Boen. InuYasha remained standing, but released the sword._

_Boen listened while Kagome explained about the jewel. InuYasha kept glaring at Boen, though she had no idea why. When Kagome finished she asked "Why do you think I have it? Or want it, if it gives powers to demons?"_

"_Why else?" InuYasha said, sounding annoyed, "You're a demon yourself. Why wouldn't you want more power?"_

"_What are you talking about? I'm no demon! I'm human!" Boen stood, getting confused._

"_How can you be human? You smell like a demon, and you look like a demon. You aren't human."_

_Kagome got up too, and took Boen's arm. "Come here and look in the water." Boen walked where she was led, and screamed at her reflection. She saw her ears had pointed, sticking out more than ever through her red hair. Her nose had become slightly longer, and her eyes a blood red. A tail was poking out from between her torn skirt. There were fangs in her mouth, and her nails had grown into claws._

"_How could this have happened? I was human, I was human..." She sank to her knees, still staring at her reflection. Shakily, she told them what she remembered. Kagome noticed something, and spoke to InuYasha when the tale had been told._

"_InuYasha, we can't take her shard." Kagome said, staring at Boen's back._

"_And why the hell not?" InuYasha asked, angrily._

"_Because it isn't on her skin. I can see the same amount of glow all the way around her. I think the shard is inside her."_

"_So we'll just dig it out!"_

"_No! I think it's in her heart, and it will kill her if we do that!"_

"_So she'll die. Looks like what she wants to do now, anyway." InuYasha stepped forward, his hand on the sword hilt again._

_Kagome glared at him. "Sit!" she yelled, causing Boen to look up just as InuYasha fell face down on the ground beside her. "We won't do that just to get a shard! There are other ways to get it than killing her!" Kagome walked over next to Boen and asked, "Boen, since you seem to have nowhere to go, why don't you come with us? You might get used to being a demon if you travel with one."_

_Boen looked at the ground, thinking it over. She looked back up._

"_All right."_

_End flashback_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

_Third Person P.O.V. (still)_

During her traveling with them she met Shippo, Myoga, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango. She fought at InuYasha's side when needed and increased her strength greatly. They traveled for days at a time before returning to Kaede's village while Kagome returned to her own time. Kagome had just returned when she had gone looking for Boen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

_Normal P.O.V._

I was silent as we walked towards a new area to search for the shards of the Jewel. Everyone else was busy chatting, thinking over rumors of the Jewel they had heard in the village. I was the only one who couldn't contribute. I never could. When we returned to the village I went off on my own like usual. I don't go far. I just go to the lake that tends to be empty of people. Kagome is the only one who knows where I go. Somehow she can always find me. Guess it's because she can see my Jewel shard.

Damn thing, always giving away my position.

I had tried to remove it before, but nearly died in the attempt. I had moved it just a little bit and it changed my eye color for a couple of days. I also couldn't move much without reopening the wound I gave myself trying to get it out.

Didn't try that again.

"What is that smell?" I asked, noticing a smoky scent that reeked of death. Everyone stopped talking and InuYasha took a whiff of the air.

"I don't know," he said. I saw that Kirara was growing restless, her sense of smell had always been better than that of InuYasha or me. We walked on in silence, drawing nearer and nearer to the source of the smell. That was when we saw it. There was a village ahead, and it was on fire. I saw nothing but bodies on the ground, and they looked to have been dead for a couple of weeks. InuYasha, Kirara, and myself were the only ones who didn't puke, though we were turning green as well. The smell was really terrible.

We left Kirara in charge of protecting the others while we searched the village. It looked like a demon had massacred the villagers. The cause of the fire seemed to be nothing more than a cabin that had been struck by lightning, judging from the storm that was passing. We returned to the others and took a detour around the village. There was nothing we could do to change what had happened to everyone. They were all dead, no survivors. Even if there had been, they wouldn't have lived with the smell as bad as it was. Even a demon would get incredibly ill if it had to stay in that village for a while.

---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

After we had left the village a ways behind, I went off by myself for awhile. I always did this when we traveled, so the others didn't think anything of it. I had never felt as though I really belonged there with everyone. So I only traveled with them by day unless it was necessary that I stay with them during the night.

So, like usual, I didn't worry about my own safety when I left. I had only gone a little ways away when I picked up the scent. Wolf demons. InuYasha was going to be seriously pissed. I decided to go and warn the wolves not to come this way. Besides, they might have a rumor about Naraku. I wanted something that I could do to prove I wasn't just a fighter and a dead weight for everyone. I wanted to prove my worth.

About a mile away I ran into them. Koga stopped when he saw me. He liked me a bit, though he was crazy about Kagome. I was a friend he could count on, though, so I always stayed out of his and InuYasha's fights.

Koga smiled and called out to me "Boen! What are you doing here?"

I called back, "InuYasha is up ahead. He isn't in a good mood. Don't go there, he's dangerous when he is angry." I explained about the village. Koga nodded.

"We passed it too. I was going to come and warn you all about it, you know, so Kagome wouldn't have to see it. But I'm glad you're by yourself. I caught a whiff of Naraku's miasma close by here a couple of weeks ago. He is the one responsible for the village, I think."

I thought about this. "Why would he kill a village and leave the corpses alone like that? It isn't his style." _For the corpses to still be there after he killed them,_ I thought.

"I know. He usually kills people with his miasma, and the bodies disintegrate."

"Those people were slaughtered horribly. I think there may be a new incarnation running about." I was about to say more when I smelled blood. Koga smelled it too. We took off in the direction it was coming from, and when we arrived, we saw the incarnation.

It must have seen us before we noticed him. We couldn't smell Naraku until we got to the new village. It works fast, whatever it is. The entire village had already been massacred in the few minutes it took us to arrive.

It knew how to cloak its scent, but even before we smelt it we saw the unmistakable scar of a spider on its back, labeling it as a part of Naraku. Seeing us, it uncloaked its scent, causing a wave of dizziness to wash over us.

Koga recovered first, and attacked. The thing dodged him easily and instead went after me. It used my dizziness to its advantage and struck me in the gut. It caught me with one arm and picked me up. I didn't lose consciousness immediately. I tried to keep the darkness blurring my sight at bay. That was when I realized. I had been the target all along!

Koga noticed at the same time. "Boen!" he yelled out.

He was unable to help me. Koga was struck as well when he tried to free me from the monster's grasp, and I watched as he fell. Before he hit the ground, I blacked out, unable to fight the darkness any longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

When I woke up I was alone. The room I was in looked like a prison cell, though it didn't have the usual bars. It was devoid of furniture besides the straw bed I woke up on. There was no window for me to look out of, meaning they wanted me to remain oblivious to my location.

I didn't have long to wait before someone came in the door. It was Naraku.

"Finally awake? I didn't know Ryukusai hit you that hard."

"Ryukusai? Your new incarnation? He's the first you've made in a while, isn't he? Have you missed having your incarnations slaughtered?" I stood up, flexing my claws. "You won't catch me off guard like you did earlier. I'll see to it that you don't get the chance!" I pounced on Naraku and dug my claws deep into his chest. His noxious vapors filled the room. I took care not to breathe them in, but the sneaky son of a bitch had a dagger in his hand. He sliced open my arm, causing me to open my mouth as I gasped from the sudden pain. The vapors filled my lungs and bloodstream when I inhaled them through both my wound and mouth. My claws unhooked themselves and I fell on the floor.

"Fool. You will never have a chance of killing me. I will make you part of me after I take your shard of the jewel." He opened his mouth to say more when Kagura came in.

"Naraku, Sesshomaru has taken the bait. Ryukusai attacked and was killed as you had planned him to be. He told Sesshomaru where the castle is and is coming."

"Good," he replied, "go and wait for him, and lower the shield enough for him to enter."

"All right." Kagura left.

"It seems I will have to end this quickly, unfortunately for you, but I can't have you regaining your strength before Sesshomaru comes."

I looked at him confused. "Why is he coming here? To kill you? He actually agrees with InuYasha on something." I gave a hollow laugh. I had never seen Sesshomaru myself, only ever heard about him from the others. My luck was to always be unconscious when he was around. I had not been strong enough after previous battles when Sesshomaru came to challenge InuYasha, or away to my private sleeping area.

"He knows you are here. I made sure to tell him that I had one of InuYasha's friends along with one of his own. He hates InuYasha. I'll let him know that I hold the power to take anyone at will, the weak or the strong."

"Your flattery is unneeded, Naraku, I know you are afraid of me. You have never taken my shard before and you still won't be able to." This was not the first time Naraku had captured me. He knew I had a shard and had tried to take it out of me before.

I sniffed. The air had a new scent to it. I had stalled enough to meet Sesshomaru. Naraku realized it too.

"You have just given yourself a slow and painful death. I will take your shard and consume you later. For now I must meet with Sesshomaru." His hand shot forward through my chest, and grasped at my heart. I cried out, just as Naraku's hand reemerged from inside me. I saw the glint in his hand and knew he held my Shikon Jewel shard. The pain was worse than any I'd felt before.

Naraku turned to leave the room, but someone was blocking the path. I could smell that he was a dog demon without looking at him. He seemed to be surprised to find me there, on the ground.

"What is this, Naraku? Have you been entertaining another while you waited for my visit?" He stared coldly at Naraku.

"I wasn't expecting you to get here so quickly. I expected to have killed her long before you arrived so I could give you my undivided attention. You will have to share." Naraku spoke as he released more of his noxious vapors as his lower half exploded into a sea of different demon parts. He was huge! "However, let us take it outside. We have no room to move about freely in here." He picked me up with what looked like a tentacle and threw me out the door, but I did not hit the ground. I was surprised to find that Sesshomaru had caught me with his one arm.

"Naraku wants you dead, doesn't he?" he asked as Naraku slowly made his way out the door, "he isn't allowing me time to speak with you. You had better not die or I will bring you back and kill you much more painfully when I am through with you."

"I won't die. I have questions for you as well. Don't get killed." I said, though my voice was weak. Too much of Naraku's vapors were inside of me.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"You shouldn't be concerned about me when you are already waiting at death's door. Though I warn you to stay out of my fight." He put me down so that I stood, though shakily, on my feet. I did not fall over. I would get Naraku before he got to me.

"No good. I am going to kill Naraku." I spoke, my voice sounding more sure than I felt.

"Do as you wish." Sesshomaru did not say any more.

"Boen, you are more foolish than I realized. Still defying me when I could have just ended your misery before." Naraku laughed at my bravery. I growled, amusing him further.

"You are the fool. You should have killed me instead of merely taking my shard. Even without it I am still strong enough to kill you." I coughed, and blood ran down my chin.

Sesshomaru glanced at me. "You really do travel with InuYasha. His stubbornness has certainly rubbed off on you." He smirked.

"Lets just get this over with," I said, annoyed. I hated being laughed at.

Sesshomaru quietly agreed by drawing his sword and going at Naraku. I drew my own, too, though I almost never used it. I followed Sesshomaru's lead and ran at Naraku. Together we hacked at Naraku's flesh, though Naraku seemed to be letting us. I knew it was a trap, but I kept at it anyway.

We had severed a good deal off of Naraku when he showed us his reason for allowing so much of him to be cut away. The severed pieces flew together and enveloped both me and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru spoke. "Trying this tactic again, Naraku? It failed before, do not think it won't fail again." I looked up, surprised to see that Sesshomaru was already freeing himself with his sword. I tried to do the same but found both my claws and sword were stuck. I looked back over to Sesshomaru. He, too, was having more difficulty than he imagined.

"I know this failed the last time, but you have failed to notice that my body has been covered with a sticky slime. The slime, however, is poisonous. The more you move, the sooner you will die from exposure." Naraku watched in amusement as we struggled, but I realized that we were going about it the wrong way. I stopped trying to free myself but instead used my sword to hack at the stuff surrounding Sesshomaru sword arm.

"What are you doing? I do not need your help." I kept at it anyway, before I spoke.

"Everyone has told me about your sword, Tokijin. Does it not hate anything that is good? It may react if it can just touch my sword, and burn us out of this!" he understood, and stretched his sword out to reach mine, keeping it pointed down. I managed to graze it with mine and Tokijin reacted as I hoped it would. Its own miasma was melting the slime around us, freeing us. We ran at Naraku again.

Our swords hit the half of Naraku's body that still retained a human like appearance. We chopped him down as Kagome's arrow had long before. Kohaku leapt out of his hiding place and caught Naraku as he fell. He ran to where Kagura was waiting, and they flew off on her feather, though Naraku spoke once more before he left.

"You may have won for today, but I shall devour you at some point in time. Be lucky you can live for another day." His voice faded away as they went out of sight.

My strength gave out, and I toppled over. Before I passed out, Sesshomaru scooped me up with his arm and carried me off.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Sesshomaru was stoking a fire when I finally woke up. It was dark out, and we were alone. I sat up, and my shirt slid off, revealing that someone had bandaged my wounds. I picked my shirt back up and put it on. Though I did not blush at the fact that Sesshomaru had seen my chest, I still have a bit of modestly. I waited for him to speak, but he did not. I decided to break the silence.

"Why did you let me live? I thought you hated InuYasha and his friends." Sesshomaru looked at me before he took a seat opposite the fire. Though I had seen him earlier, I had not noted that he was incredibly handsome.

"I want to know where my brother is. I have not paid him a visit for some time. I want to know if he is still the same as before."

I thought about what he meant, the same as before. I knew he meant had he increased his strength, but I wondered what that had to do with him killing InuYasha.

"He has gotten stronger, though how much you will have to see for yourself. It is not something I could say completely. I do not know where he is, though it is probably out searching for me." He stayed quiet for a bit, pondering his next question. He surprised me with what he asked.

"What about you? Every time I paid InuYasha a visit you have not been awake. What type of demon are you to always be asleep?" I bowed my head slightly with both shame and embarrassment.

"I was always wounded. I had only just been turned into a demon, so I was weak. I was hurt much more back then than I am now. My strength has increased greatly, and the only reason I am wounded now is because I was taken off guard and poisoned." I knew it was an excuse, but I did not want him thinking me a weakling.

"What do you mean, 'only just been turned into demon?' Were you mortal before?"

I told him the story, and watched to see if his expression changed. It didn't.

"You are interesting." Though his face didn't change, I could tell he was smiling in his head.

I looked at him incredulously. Interesting? Is it really that interesting to go from mortal to demon? I didn't know what to say. Turns out, though, that I didn't have to. He spoke before I could have.

"I have never met one who has been turned into a demon. It is interesting how you are not seemingly evil, just demon. Most would not have survived had it happened to them."

"And you find it interesting?" I was finding him to be the same. He hates InuYasha, but he seemed to like me, despite his earlier threat.

"Yes."

I did not say anything to that. He was making my heart pound, though I did not know why.

"That is enough for tonight. You must rest, otherwise you won't make the trip tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"I am going to take you to my home. I want to talk to you more, before InuYasha finds you."

I was shocked, but I did not disagree with him. I was curious, and wanted my curiosity filled, in a way I knew that only he could.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

The journey was hard on me, with how my wounds wanted to reopen unless I rested often. Once we caught InuYasha's scent, and Sesshomaru ran with me in his arm. I did not mind that he often did not speak, enjoying just being in his company. At a time when I did get him to speak, I asked if he had traveling companions.

"I do." he had replied, the first he had spoken for awhile.

"Where are they?" I had asked.

"They are out looking for rumors of Naraku's whereabouts. I sent them to go searching after I returned with you. They questioned who you were, but I gave them no answers."

"Why not? You knew I was a companion to InuYasha, why did you not tell them at least that?"

"Jaken would not have left with Rin with out asking me why I did not kill you, instead carried you with me."

I looked curiously at him. "I've been wanting to ask that. Why haven't you kill me? It would have been something to spite InuYasha." I had asked the question I was afraid to here the answer to, though I knew I needed to find out.

Sesshomaru actually smiled, the first time I had seen him do so, and I knew I was one of very few people who had seen him do it.

"I am curious about you. Why, did you think I really would? If I had truly wanted to, I would have killed you a long time ago. I would not have answered your questions, or even have let you ask them." His smile was gone, as if it had never been there. I asked no more questions, and we continued on our way.

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------------

It took three days to get to Sesshomaru's home. He had a hut, like most people did, but the area surrounding it was beautiful. There was a waterfall behind it, running down into a lake. The clearing around it was surrounded by a dense forest. You could not see through the trees, meaning none could see through them either. Like we had been on our journey, we were completely alone. There was one difference, though. I could not smell any demons around, meaning they knew that this land belonged to Sesshomaru, and if they disturbed him, they would die.

The feeling of secludedness was very welcoming for me. I did not wish to be around others just then. I did not want any to see me in the state I was currently in.

Sesshomaru led me into the house, and set up a bed of straw for me. When he finished, he motioned for me to rest while he gathered something for us to eat. I hadn't noticed that I was hungry.

I had just finished changing my bandages when he returned. I cooked the food and we ate in silence. I knew that we were both waiting for the other to begin. He started first.

"Are you worried about what I will do to you?" I shook my head. I wasn't scared of him. I felt more at peace than I had ever felt in my life.

"I'm not scared. Just... curious. You can help with that. Though you don't usually help people, do you?" I had noticed his icy demeanor from his silence, noticed that he usually did not have company to talk to.

"No, they usually are killed or ignored, never more than that."

"Have you not wanted to belong to something?"

"No."

I didn't speak. I knew now that we were similar to each other. We did not seek refuge with others, though we felt at peace with each other. I liked the feeling, though I would not have admitted to it had I been asked.

"What about you? Do you want to belong?" His question surprised me slightly, I hadn't been expecting it.

"Yes, because I don't belong with anybody. Because of what I am. Not demon, mortal, or even half demon. I don't belong anywhere."

He didn't speak immediately, instead just looked at me. I didn't know what to think, so I just... stared back at him. I saw things I had not seen before. There was a pain in his eyes, as though he were lonely. I felt as though I understood so much about him, though I knew nothing other than what he had told me.

"Boen," he said, using my name for the first time, "I... you should go and wash in the lake, before it gets too dark." He turned away. I knew he had wanted to say something else, but he didn't. For some reason it hurt how he turned away like that, because I knew he could not yet trust me.

------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------- -------

I did go and bathe, but I used most of the time I had to think. I had only just met Sesshomaru. Of course he would not trust me yet. I was still a stranger. He had spoken to me more than he had ever spoken to another. Though he didn't tell me, I somehow knew it was true. How was I different than anyone else he had ever met? And why was he different than all the other guys I had ever known?

------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------- -------------

A week passed and I was still with Sesshomaru. We had grown closer than I had thought we could become. He opened up to me, letting me get to know him. I did the same for him. We were slowly building something I would never forget, but something seemed amiss, like there was something wrong with the whole thing.

"Sesshomaru," I said, "are your friends going to be coming home? They have been away from you for awhile. I thought they would have checked up on you and given you a status report or something." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"They do not know where we are. They won't come here for awhile yet, and InuYasha will not come." he said.

"Why won't InuYasha come? Has he never been here before?"

"No, he hasn't. Have you ever heard about how scents disappear around water? It is true, and a very useful bit of knowledge to know when finding a place for shelter against enemies. Even should my enemies know where I am, they can not get though my barrier."

"When did you raise a barrier? I had not even noticed it."

"I did not raise it recently. It has been up for a long time, it just merely allows those I want to pass through pass."

"How many have you let pass besides your companions?"

"Only you."

I blushed, and turned away so he would not see my scarlet face.

"I-I'm going to get a bath," I rose and left the hut, running the distance to the lake. I stripped and jumped in, letting the cold water cool my burning face. I swam around, thinking about what he said. But why was I different? Why did he keep me here when my wounds had long since healed?

I kept swimming for a while longer, never noticing that Sesshomaru was watching. I swam to the bank and walked out, still not knowing he was there. I only knew of his presence when I felt his arm go about my waist pulling me to him.

"S-Sesshomaru," I said, "w-what are you, what are you doi-" I couldn't finish the sentence as I felt his lips close on mine. Though I was shocked at first, I joined in, letting his kiss deepen. When he pulled his lips off mine he ran them up the side of my face going to my ear. He hugged me to him tightly before whispering what I never expected to hear.

"I love you," He released me and walked away, leaving me standing there, just watching him leave and wishing he hadn't left me there to think about his words.

----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- --------

Shouldn't it be illegal to end with a cliffie? BWA HA HA HA HA! And as always, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back again with chapter 2! Now who wants to kill me for ending with a cliffie? At least I was semi nice though and began to write the day after I posted chapter 1. Enough of my rambling, and on to chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Sesshomaru and the rest are not mine, or the original manga that this story is based off of, or even the OC! (she is based off my friend)

Also, a REALLY big apology to the real Boen because I realize that I can't even make an OC that is like you. Sorry you're so OOC badly!

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- ---------

I watched him walk away, feeling my heart beat rapidly. Did he really just say that? I hope so much that he really did, that the heat of the day wasn't getting to me. I knew there was only one way to find out though.

I dressed quickly and raced back to the hut. Sesshomaru came out as I ran and opened his arm out, bidding me to run into it. I did, and felt the wet cloth from when he hugged me before. Our lips met, and I let him deepen our kiss greatly, letting his tongue sweep through my mouth and dance with mine.

We slowly made our way back inside, and I saw that the straw bed had been widened. His arm picked me up and lay me down gently, as he positioned himself above me, his lips still wandering mine, but slowly moving downward as his hand undid the clothes I had rushed to replace. His hand made contact with all the correct places as I undid his armor. We made love for hours on end, or maybe just a few minutes, but time was lost to me until I woke the next day still in his arm.

------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------- -------------

The days passed by slowly, to my delight, but they carried with them a source of dread. We both knew that InuYasha and everyone were searching for me. I knew that Koga would search as well. He wouldn't let something happen to me.

Such as it was, I smelled the familiar scent of wolves on their way. Sesshomaru hid me behind the waterfall, which was strangely hollow, but he himself waited in the hut. Koga arrived quickly, and was growling.

"Boen!" he yelled, scanning his head in every direction. He smelled Sesshomaru as he walked out of the hut.

"You! Where is Boen? I know you know!" he stared angrily at Sesshomaru, but through the water I could see his eyes were anxious.

"Who are you to look for her? You are not of InuYasha's friends, why is she important to you?" he stared calmly at the wolf, never showing emotion but his usual icy manner.

Koga spat. "My mate is Kagome, and she is worried about her friend. I promised that I would find Boen for her, and I don't break promises, especially not when Kagome is involved!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Mate? That mortal with the strange clothes? She is in love with my insolent brother, not some wolf. Are you certain you are thinking of the right girl?"

"Of course I am! Sure she loves that mangy mutt now, but when the Shikon Jewel is complete she is going to be with me!"

"Is that so? Isn't it up to her at all in the matter, or are you deciding everything yourself?" I watched as the two kept at it, but I could see that Koga was getting seriously pissed.

"I can see through this tactic of yours! You are stalling! You know where Boen is, bring her out right now or I will make you bring her out!"

"If I were stalling, what would be my motive? What am I going to gain by having you waste my time talking about your relationship when I have no idea who you even are. If you know so much about what I am doing, what reason have I to listen to a mindless idiot babble on and on about useless garbage?" I silently laughed to myself as I thought about Sesshomaru reprimanding Koga.

"Uh- damnit! Just bring her out!" Koga lunged at Sesshomaru with his fist outstretched. Sesshomaru dodged this and Koga's follow-up kick with hardly any effort. Sesshomaru got up close to Koga and punched him in the face. I watched for a few minutes before I couldn't stand seeing my love and my friend try to kill each other, all for my sake.

"Stop this!" I stepped out from under the waterfall, causing the two to stop in their tracks.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but I can't watch this any more. We knew that I would be found one day, and isn't it better that it was Koga and not InuYasha?" I watched the two lower their fists. "Koga, Sesshomaru saved me after I was kidnapped, and I have been under his protection ever since. Please don't fight any more." I stepped towards them, and Sesshomaru went to stand behind me.

"So, you two-?" Koga asked uncertainly.

"Yes, we are. InuYasha can't know about this, Koga, please, as my friend, don't say anything." I watched as he tried to decide what to do. He nodded.

"I won't." I watched as he left with me growing more worried than I had been before.

-------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- -----------

All right. I must apologize big time for not having anywhere _near_ as long a chapter as last time, but I wanted to try and take care of updating it. I will write more soon, and please R&R! Also thanks to all reviewers, it is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Enough of a wait for you? Sorry! Writers block for my existing stories but tons of new ideas for others, as some of you have seen if you've read them. Anyway, I'm really sorry, most of all to Boen. I'll try not to let that happen again, but no promises. I've got plans to do this summer, and I'm about to go to Chicago soon. Well, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: It will never belong to me, but I can at least pretend it does. (kidding)

--------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

We traveled by flight, so to say, really on Sesshomaru's dragon. We first gathered up Rin and Jaken, whom was very pissed at me indeed. He is not stupid, and he could realize that I was invading into their traveling party. He has made it clear to me that I have awhile to go to gain his trust, but I am not worried. If it should be gained, it will.

We passed by all the small fry demons, but did not bother to even fight them. They are trash waiting to be cleaned up. One demon threatened us in the air. Jaken tried to show off his importance and used the staff of two heads to destroy it. Didn't work too well, as he had fallen off the dragon while he twirled the top heavy staff around.

As night loomed near we found a place to camp. Rin and Jaken left for food, leaving the two of us alone. I was thankful for it. Sesshomaru held me to him, tightly, kissing my face gently. We removed our clothing, but neither of us could really get into the mood to make love. We bathed together, holding each other. We couldn't speak.

I was beginning to think we would turn into prunes before we left the water. Before we did, though, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Must you really go back to them?" he asked, quietly. I looked at the water, how it gently flowed against our bodies.

"You know I do, but I will return to you constantly. Follow our group. Kagome return to the present every week or so, and comes back in three days. During those days we can be together."

"That's not nearly long enough."

"I know, but what choice do we have? I must stay with them until the jewel is complete, I just feel a need to do so, even though my own shard was stolen. So I can be whole again. Not a misfit who doesn't belong."

He held me closer to him when I said that, his hand stroking my back, and lower.

"You are not a misfit, I would not have saved you if you had been. You are demon."

"Mainly."

He kissed me, and let his tongue roam my mouth. I returned the kiss, still depressed, but I know I will live. So long as he is near.

We were both getting aroused, as our tongues danced again. We crawled from the water and onto shore. His hand was wandering my body with almost no aim, but it felt wonderful. I moaned when his hand came to stay on my breast, lovingly caressing it, while squeezing as well. His lips wandered down my face, and lower still until they were replacing his hand, sucking on the very tip. I moaned all the while, holding him tighter to me with my own hand wandering his back and shoulders. I kissed the top of his head, and was letting my self become absorbed with our lovemaking, but a smell I didn't recognize was coming closer. Sesshomaru noticed as well, and he got up off me. He handed me my clothes. We dressed quickly, wary that the scent was coming closer. Both of us could smell the power radiating from the stench. Had it only been a lesser demon, we would not have stopped, just let it see that we were busy and not to be disturbed.

The stench was growing stronger the closer it came to us. It had been aiming off before, so it could have been possible that we raised our guards for nothing. Instead the thing pivoted towards us increasing its speed. Only a minute later were we face to face with...

"Sesshomaru!" a girl with long gold hair came jumping right on top of Sesshomaru. He didn't move, merely looked down at the girl who was hugging him tightly. She was a cat demon, judging from her ears and tail, but looked mainly human, as I do. I could smell only pure demon blood in her, and the same power that had gotten us to cease our earlier activity.

"Sesshomaru..." she spoke softly, nuzzling into his chest. I growled, alerting her to my presence.

"Oh? Who is this, Sesshomaru? You haven't been cheating on me have you!" She let go of Sesshomaru and came towards me. She had a look on her face saying get-the-hell-out-of-here-if-you-want-to-live. I glared right back.

"Mei-Lin, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru sounded exasperated, but he still had the face of ice. Only moments earlier had I been melting that away... damn bitch.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, how can you say that to me? We haven't even seen each other for fifty years! When we were so ruthlessly thrown apart by that bastard of a brother of yours being stuck to that tree."

"Mei-Lin, It had nothing to do with my brother fifty years ago. You are just blaming InuYasha."

"I know, but it's better that way. Then I don't have to pretend you didn't leave me..." she went up and was cuddling up against Sesshomaru again before he pushed her back. Sesshomaru smiled ruthlessly.

"You forget, Mei-Lin, what 'drove up apart' in the first place. You've completely forgotten that I attacked you to get you to despise me. Why do you insist on being near me?" He walked over to me and put his arm around me. He pulled me close to him, making Mei-Lin get a confused look on her face. "I am not with you any longer. I am with Boen."

Right in front of her, he kissed me on the lips, and I just melted right into the kiss.

"Nooo!" she screeched/growled. She lunged at me, and I instinctually broke off the kiss to dodge. She lunged again and I slashed with my claws, catching her in the shoulder. She bit into my arm, but I didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me grimace. I took hold of her neck and pulled her off me easily, throwing her into the water. I stepped forward, watching as she tried to regain her balance and get out of the water. After many moments of failing, she managed it.

Sesshomaru watched with little interest. I didn't blame him. Mei-Lin's "power" was a fraud.

---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- ---

Well, I know not much happened, but I just want to update something, so here you go! I am currently working on the next chapter, so please forgive me for the cliff hanger I gave you after such a long wait. And please R & R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I've got the next chapter! It took me awhile to come up with an idea to continue it, sorry. (Boen, please don't kill me) Well, enough babbling from me, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and Boen would kill me if I tried to take Sesshomaru.

---------- ------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------

I didn't blame him. Mei-Lin's "power" was a fraud.

My nose was slowly being filled with the pungent scent of death. Mei-Lin wasn't powerful. She wasn't even strong. The only thing she had going for her were sharp teeth and a horrible smell. She was hardly even strong, physically, but from what I could smell she was a sorceress of raising the dead.

"Uggh, how can you stand smelling like that?" I asked holding my hand to my nose. I got closer and pushed her into the water again. She struggled into a sitting position, and boy was she pissed off.

"What smell? I don't smell!" she looked completely indignant and I really couldn't see what Sesshomaru had seen in her at one point in time. Pouting like she was made her look like a child, too immature for a demon.

I shook my head. "What a pathetic excuse for a demon. Hiding behind a magic aura, and such a useless one at that. You can only raise the recent dead, can't you? What good is that?"

"It's plenty useful. I've raised hundreds more than you have ever killed." she looked so sure of her self.

I just went up to her and hit her upside the head, hard. "How can you tell how many I've killed? It does you no good whether you know or not. But I'm curious, have the dead been talking?"

"N-no," she stuttered, " I can smell it on you. You haven't killed too many, and I've been doing this for a century."

"And that makes you better than me? You are at the mercy of what has been buried near you while I can kill you in an instant. You might raise the dead, but even the shameness has little power over what the zombie does, as I've seen before."

It looked like I had hit a nerve with that, and she stood, getting out of the water. "I'll get you for this, bitch, I swear I'll get you." Had I been human I wouldn't have heard her, her voice was so quiet. "I swear I'll make you pay and I will get Sesshomaru back from you." she walked away, not looking back. Sesshomaru looked bored, and I couldn't blame him. A cat fight isn't interesting unless both the cats actually try.

He turned. "Come." was all he said. I followed him back to the hut.

Rin and Jaken were waiting for us there.

-------- --------------- ---------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------

(_back with InuYasha and everyone_)

They all walked together, not speaking, eyes peeled. InuYasha was catching many scents of demons, but none were the right one. Ever since Boen had been kidnapped they had been searching, and Kagome was getting more worried than ever.

"InuYasha, what will we do when we find her? Who knows what Naraku did to her." Kagome asked, looking at the ground.

"We'll take her back, of course. Naraku ain't gonna kill her. He took her to get us to come after him." InuYasha replied.

"But doesn't he usually leak his miasma through his shield so we can find him? We've been searching for days and we've found nothing." Sango stated.

"It is true that we have found no trace of Naraku, nor Lady Boen, but that doesn't mean there is no hope. We will find her again, soon enough." Miroku tried to comfort Sango, putting a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at his down turned face. She placed a hand on his, and almost turned to him when she felt something stroking her butt.

"Miroku..." she said, pinching the hand still on her shoulder, "you pervert!" she slapped him hard on his cheek, leaving a very red handprint.

"He never learns," Shippo, said, shaking his head from his spot in the basket of Kagome's bike.

"Nope," Kagome sighed. A sudden chill down her back made her look up.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, coming closer.

"I sense a shard of the shikon jewel, and it is coming this way!"

----------- ----------------- ----------------- -------------------- ------------------ ------------------

(_Boen_)

We left early the next morning, having gone to bed nearly immediately after we got back to hut. Sesshomaru wouldn't talk about what went on between him and Mei-Lin and I wouldn't ask, not yet anyway.

I watched Sesshomaru, trying to figure it out. He was definitely handsome, and a wonderful lover, but what about Mei-Lin? She didn't even come close to fitting the bill.

"How much longer until we find them?" Rin asked, looking at me.

"I don't know. They might be heading towards us or going the same way. We'll just find them when we do." I told her.

"How old are you? Where are you from?" she asked, suddenly looking curious.

"Don't be so nosy, Rin! Have some respect for our lord's-" Jaken had started, but was cut off by Sesshomaru's glare.

"Jaken," he said, turning back the other way, "shut up."

"A-aye, me lord." Wow. What a trained lap dog Sesshomaru had, though I don't think he'd much appreciate the expression. Jaken was quiet and let Rin ask me question after question. It must have been awhile since she got to talk to another person nearly her age. I knew Jaken was over fifty, and Sesshomaru definitely, if his younger brother was sealed to a tree for that long. But just how old was he, anyway? Doesn't matter.

We turned a bend and a creek ran next to the path we took. Fish swam, going every which way. There was a glimmer in the water, and I stopped, looking at it.

Crouching down, I put my hand into the water and picked it up. It looked like a little pebble, but its shine was too bright to be natural.

"What is this," I said quietly to myself. Everyone had stopped and was looking at me. A sudden surge of power vibrated through the thing I held, and I fell forward, almost landing in the water when Sesshomaru caught me. He held me against him as I felt all my strength leave my body. Something was weird about the pebble, but I couldn't put it down.

I tried to raise my arm, but only managed to bring it to lay in my lap. I opened my hand to look at the pebble but it wasn't there, not exactly. It had started to sink into my skin, and I hadn't felt it at all. Damn it! I could smell the familiar miasma, and knew I'd fallen for another of Naraku's traps.

---------- ------------ ------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------- ---------------

Well, that is all for now. Was this a mean cliffy? I didn't think it was too bad, except for the whole 'what-the-hell-is-Naraku-planning-this-time!' bit. Anyway, please R&R! If you are a fanfic writer you know the joy of opening your mail box and finding lots of nice reviews in there, and I still have yet to get a single flame! I don't know if I should be happy or worried for the fact that I am past due to get one! But please! Even if it is a flame, tell me what you think! I want to know if you hate my story and want to kill me for writing crap, but please just tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Finally back! I'm sorry it took so long, but I have had no ideas for most of my stories. Sorry for the short chapter, but I was really low on ideas.

--------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

(_Naraku_)

Naraku sat next to the wall as he normally would, but his concentration wasn't focussed on the servants wandering about, doing this and that. His thoughts were in deep concentration on his newest incarnation. It was his smallest, yet deadliest of subbordinates.

He smirked when he felt the incarnation's power disappear slightly.

Kagura, who was watching him boredly, tensed when she heard her name.

"Kagura, go check on Takara. It seems Boen has fallen for his trap."

She gave a disgruntled noise. "Fine." The wind picked up as she summoned her feather and flew away.

(_Boen_)

I lay there weak in Sesshomaru's arm, and watched the pebble disappear. It slid slowly up my arm. Rin gave a small shriek.

"Jaken, take Rin out of here. Stay with her." his voice left no room for questions, and Jaken, for once, kept his mouth shut.

They left, and I barely saw Rin's worried face as she was ushered away. The smell of the miasma was getting stronger, and it didn't just come from my body.

I trained my eyes on the sky and Kagura's familiar feather floated above us. I t landed a good distance away, and she stood, smirking at us.

"Hmph. You really did fall for it, didn't you? You picked up Takara." she spoke, a note of laughter ringing in her voice.

"T-Takara? Who the hell... is that?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

"Naraku's newest incarnation." her smile had disappeared, and so had any note of laughter it had held before.

"Another one?" Sesshomaru asked. "Has Naraku grown so bored to keep making these things?"

"Hmph. I guess you could say that, but no matter. Once Takara has finished with her he will go to you. There is no stopping him. None at all, unless you stab him while he grows in your body. But he only does this when he is about to feast upon a heart, so hit him and you kill Boen. Ignore him and he'll devour her heart. Either way, she shall die." Kagura gave a low smile, but it didn't meet the rest of her expression.

"You seem troubled. It will go after you as well, will it not?" Sesshomaru was glaring daggers at her, and I knew why. To save me he must kill me, but kill me, and he wastes his time trying to save my life.

He put me to leaning against a tree and stood. He unsheathed Tokijin and went towards Kagura. She escaped into the air on her feather.

"Feh. I don't care who lives or dies in this battle. You know what you must do." with that she flew off.

Sesshomaru came back to me. The pebble was just barely visible on my shoulder. In a couple of moments it would cover my heart. He kissed my lips before standing again. He raised Tokijin.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before he brought the sword down and immense pain overtook my senses. The last I saw was his face before everything went dark.

-------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

Well, thats it. You gonna kill me? I hope not, but I'm pretty sure Boen is. I will try and update again soon, but you know how well that works. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Back again, Boen sorry it took so long. Anyway, yes this is a short chapter, but I am slightly out of ideas for now. I will be rereading the series soon and watching a ton of episodes soon too, but not in time for this chapter. I just want to slightly get rid of that particular cliffie and give yall a new one! Maybe... Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I know, I know... he's not mine... and more than one person would maim me for taking him or InuYasha and the series. So... not mine!

-------------- ----------------------------- - ----- - ---------------------------------- ----------------

It was roasting when I woke up. A fire was built right beside me. There were seven familiar faces surrounding me, although one of which was very tiny.

"Boen... you're finally awake!" Kagome flung her arms around me, Shippo and Kirara soon followed suit and I was being crushed by the weight of all my friends.

InuYasha partially glared, but I could see he was happy too. "What the hell do you think you were doing!? We might have needed you , you know!" he half yelled.

"Oh, you missed her too, you mangy mutt,"another familiar voice sounded behind me. Koga and his usual two follower wolves stood there, also looking down at me. Koga sat down beside me, and gradually everyone left my lap.

"What happened? Wait, where's Sesshomaru?!" I was about to jump to my own feet when Koga pulled me back and I landed in his lap.

"That cur stabbed you. If I hadn't been around he would've killed you, too."

I blinked. "That's not right... Sesshomaru was saving me. I... I don't remember from what. Nothing comes to mind right now, I'm sorry."

"He stabbed you to save you? You were dying when Koga brought you to us! How could that have saved you?" Kagome cried out.

"Ahh, I don't know! I just remember... maybe... Naraku had a part in it."

"Naraku?" that certainly aroused everyone's attention.

Miroku spoke. "Koga, can you take us back to where you found Boen? There may be some clues as to his whereabouts around there."

"Or at least some demons around that we can question. Boen's blood is known to bring them out of hiding. One of them may have seen something." Sango said.

"As if that would happen! They'd sooner eat us than help us." Shippo piped in.

"Its worth a shot though, right? You never know, we may even find a saimyosho to follow." Kagome argued. She had a point. Its rare that you find a demon who won't try to bite your head or anything else off at first site. And my blood probably drew in the hungry ones.

"All right, I'll take you there then. But I'm searching for my own clues, not some to help that mangy mutt." Koga spat in the direction of InuYasha.

"Why you... you're goin' down!" InuYasha pulled his Tetsusaiga out of his scabbard or tried to, anyway. Kagome was quick with her ''sit!" command. Everyone sweat dropped.

(with Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru sat quietly by the side of the little lake his hut stood near. It had been three days since Boen had been taken back by her comrades.

_ Flashaback _

_Sesshomaru lifted up Tokijin and quickly brought it down upon Boen's shoulder. The pebble dissolved in her skin when he struck it. Boen lay unconsious and unmoving as he resheathed his sword._

_Koga rran onto the seen as he was resheathing._

"_What have you done? You were supposed to protect her, you-!"_

"_Think what you will, just take her back to InuYasha's group. I have had her long enough." Sesshomaru cut in. He walked away without looking back. When he heard the tornado that was Koga leave, he did turn to see the empty spot where Boen had been._

_ End Flashback_

It drove him nuts that he had had to do that, but Sesshomaru knew he couldn't protect her. Naraku had seen to it that he knew.

Jaken walked up slowly, respectfully. "M-My lord? Might we be heading out again? There have been rumors concerning that cur we seek, ought we not to pursue him?" he asked, quietly.

A glance at the little imp showed he was terrified to have even come near his lord Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru ignored it. He stood, causing Jaken to queak as he jumped back in alarm.

"Let's go. Get Rin and the dragon." he commanded, turning to leave.

Jaken bowed before answering "Yes Master!" and scampering off to do as he was bidden.

Sesshomaru just watched as his servant ran off, before turning to the path they would take. As much as it hurt him to be away from her, he knew he couldn't try and find her. It would hurt worse. Though he'd be damned before he let anyone else know how he felt at the moment.

I was carried on Kirara's back back to where Koga found me. Ot was funny to see everyone sniffing about and all that. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all stayed near me while the wolf demons and InuYasha tried sniffing around.

"Dammit!" InuYasha growled, "all I can smell is here blood."

"Your nose is weak then. It's her blood that is the clue." Koga muttered. He came up close to me and sniffed my wound. "I was right. Naraku did have a part in this all."

"How?" Kagome asked.

He turned to her. "Naraku's scent is soaked into her blood. Don't ask me how, I don't know."

"Hmm," Miroku started. "Maybe sesshomaru knows. He was with her at the time, maybe he knows."

"Good idea," Sango complimented.

InuYasha growled. "That's another thing you haven't told us Boen. What were doing near my brother in the first place?"

I caught Koga's glance briefly before meeting InuYasha's gaze.

"Umm..."

----------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

That's all for this chapter. Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeesh, its been a long time. Just goes to show I do too much and too litlle at the same time. School is almost over, so hopefully I can get more done. I won't be doing more mass updates like this again, if thats any reassurance to my fans! Now before I'm dodging computers, on with the story!!

Disclaimer: Well, duh, it ain't mine...

I decided the truth, or at least most of it, would be the most appropriate thing to tell them all. "Sesshomaru saved me from Naraku's castle when I first disappeared. Naraku's incarnation Ryukusai had captured me as I fought against him with koga, and took me to his master. I stalled a bit, hoping you would show up to help me, but it was Sesshomaru who appeared. Naraku took my shard. He also said he was going to devour me after a slow and painful death. I was already wounded, and for some reason Sesshomaru took me with him. I don't know why, and i don't remember much about what happened when we parted company."

Inuyasha growled. "And why were you fighting against Ryukusai in the first place? Without us?!" I heard the implied 'without me.' The dog always did hate to miss his chance at fighting the enemy.

Koga shrugged his shoulders. I was coming to meet up with everyone and she sniffed me out. Was trying to keep me and you separated so we didn't fight, like usual. We ended up being attacked, and she was Ryukusai's target all along. I couldn't stop him from taking her, and thats been haunting me since it happened." he stared me in the eyes with a look of total regret.

Shaking my had I placed a hand on his knee. "Its not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Naraku would have gotten me one way or another."

Kagome was still confused. "But why were you coming to get us so late at night? What had happened?" She looked between me and the wolf apprehensively.

Koga blushed slightly, and turned away. "I... I just didn't want you to see that burning village. Boen told me you already had seen one, so i got there too late."

She smiled. "thanks for trying. I know you meant well, Koga."

Sango and Miroku, whom had been in silent contemplation, stood up. "We're going to search the area for more clues. You guys try and find Sesshomaru. He can probably tell us more and help us out a bit."

With nods around the bunch, we all stood, and slowly, started on our separate ways.

I was thankful the others never made mention of my actual stay with Sesshomaru, and that koga had kept silent about us. I knew the man would never have hurt me intentionally, now we just had to find him to figure out what had happened.

Sesshomaru stared at the stars guiltily. He knew how bad it was for him to feel like this, and yet he couldn't quell the desire burning in his heart, and other parts of his body. He yearned for her, and when he tried to rest he dreamed of her. Usually a man of stone, the rock above his heart had shattered and he'd realized how deeply he'd fallen for the girl.

Yet as much as he wanted her, if she was wit him she'd only be in danger. Until Naraku was destroyed he had to keep himself away from her and hope that her heart did not change. In the mean time he'd continue his search and hope that this battle was over soon, for then he'd forget all else and claim Boen as his own again. He'd decided to make certain she was his, no matter what anyone else had to say to it.

As he raced away Koga became slightly more worried. Boen had not mentioned her affair with Sesshomaru, and he'd asumed she wanted him to keep silent on the matter as well. Everything that had been said had been the truth, and she didn't believe what he saw Sesshomaru do when she'd been reclaimed. It hadn't been the cur's healing sword he'd pulled out. It had been Tokijin, and Koga knew how deadly that blade was.

"Damn it," he grumbed to himself, "she owes me big for this one!"

Despite the complaints his weary wolves shouted to his back, he sped up, further leaving his wolves in the dust.

Mei-Lin paced angrily. That 'Boen' had stolen her man. She had to come up with some way to get revenge... but how? It was true. She was no matched for the other girl, and it infuriated her more.

"He's mine, bitch, and no one is going to take him from me..." around her the ground began to shake as her loyal dead came out from their graves. Like the zombies they were they sauntered messily over to where she was, and waited patiently. She looked up, still angry. "Well, don't just stand there! Go attack them or something! Be of some use, lousy corpses..." her army of the dead turned, and sloppily made their way towards every which way, trying to fulfill their master's comands even though they didn't understand them anymore, having long since lost their own minds.

A man stepped into the clearing, as the last of the dead marched away. "Mei-Lin... I can help you get your revenge." he said simply.

She looked up. "Oh yeah? And how do you suppose to do that?"

The stranger held up a jewel shard. "Through this. It will increase your powers and strengthen you enough so that you can beat Boen."

A smirk crossed her features. "and why are you helping me? If you have the shard, why don't you use it yourself? How do you know I won't just take the shard and kill you now?"

A tendril shot out and wrapped itself arou nd her neck, lifting her from the ground. "Allow me to be frank. If you haven't the power to destroy a mortal then you wouln't stand even a second against me if I were to turn serious. I do not have the time to clean up the mess I left with Boen, so I came to the woman the most vengeful against her. I will use your vengeance against her and bring me back her body, or at the very least her head and heart. Am I understood?"

Gasping, Mei-Lin nodded. The tedril released her, and she fell to the ground. Struggling to breath, the shard was dropped on her leg, and she turned to her strangler/benefactor. He was gone. "Wait! Who are you!" she called.

"Naraku. Remember that.'

Well, that's all for now, once again. I'm just glad i finally manged to get something written. Sorry its crappy, I hate to say it but I'm losing ideas for this story! Ny help would be greatly appreciated, and anything suggested if used shall be credited to whoever helped me. Thanks! And I hope you'll be very nice and tell me how I'm doing!


End file.
